


Tethered

by ceruleantwin



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Canon Compliant, Canon Divergent, Doesn't really follow any particular mating stuff, F/M, Gift Fic, Gratuitous Smut, Marking, Mating, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Romance, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-08
Updated: 2020-10-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:35:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25140235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ceruleantwin/pseuds/ceruleantwin
Summary: It wasn't supposed to be anything serious, just a drunken hook up... so why does Lady feel like she's made a terrible mistake?
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 14
Kudos: 73





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a fun gift-fic for my friend Mika.  
> The story doesn't follow any particular rules as far as mating/marking/etc... it's pretty generic I guess, so just have fun with it. Story hasn't been beta'd or anything, so please forgive any typos/etc.
> 
> THERE IS SMUT IN THIS, read at your own risk.

Lady realized she was in trouble, but it was  _ far _ too late to do anything about it. It was hard to think at the moment with the heat pulsing inside of her and the fuzziness in her head. She wasn’t worried though, this was what she had wanted, and  _ damn _ did it feel good. The details were a little fuzzy, but that was to be expected after the amount she drank before this whole thing started. Lady wasn’t concerned with the particulars of the situation though, so long as the sensations in and around her _ didn’t stop _ .

“Fuck,” she gasped, clutching onto the solid figure holding her propped up against the wall. Lady had kept pretty quiet until now, a feat she was proud of, but the sharp drag of teeth across her throat had startled her with the jolt it sent through her body. The position wasn’t all that comfortable, but in her foggy state of mind, Lady was afraid to move and let the wonderful heat and pressure inside of her vanish into the night. 

The decision to move was made for the huntress as the strong arms holding her up by the thighs shifted to accommodate more of her weight, and she felt herself being pulled away from the wall. The rolling motion of his hips was missed, despite her best efforts to try and grind against the one carrying her from her spot pressed against the front wall of her apartment.

“Patience… we’re just moving someplace a little more comfortable,” a low voice practically purred in her ear. Lady felt her thighs squeezed playfully in his grip, and she gave a huff of irritation in response. Things were pretty damned good as they were in her opinion, the discomfort of the wall against her back was minor with the haze of the alcohol, but maybe they  _ could _ be better.

Lady let out an uncharacteristic whine as she was lifted up and away from the delicious heat that was consuming her, only to find herself placed gently on her bed instead. She opened her mouth to protest, but a quick kiss as her companion leaned in had the words dying on her lips.

“Patience…” he teased again, shifting on the bed so he was lying on his back to look up at her. Lady had never really taken note of how beautiful his eyes were, but the drunken state she was in had her noticing all kinds of ridiculous things. 

“I don’t want to be patient,” she argued, a bit breathless as she struggled her way on top of him to sit, legs splayed on either side of his hips. Lady hated being teased, and this bastard seemed to know it, if his smirk was anything to go by.

“You can wipe that look off your face,” she all but growled, grinding down onto the smooth, hard length she felt beneath her. Bastard. If she wasn’t so drunk she’d have shot him, but as it was she just settled for pulling on his hair a little before licking a stripe down his neck. This was better, she had to admit. Being in control, especially around someone so dangerous… it made her more comfortable. Plus, not too many people could say they’d been in this position before.

“As you wish,” her companion chuckled quietly, though he didn’t stop the smirking at all. Instead, Lady found herself being nudged up just a bit more onto her knees so he could reach between them. A small shudder of excitement passed through her as the tip of his cock teased her lips, and she eagerly pushed down towards it. The heat was incredible as she rocked her hips down, the sensation of fullness pressing into her again. This was so much better, even if she had to look at that stupid smirk.

Lady groaned softly as they figured out a rhythm between them that left her scrunching her eyes from the intense pressure pressing inside of her. Every thrust felt like it was taking the breath away from her, and she vaguely understood why he’d made her get on top of him instead. 

She barely paid any mind as he pulled her closer, though she hissed softly as he leaned upward and captured her left nipple in his mouth and began to suck on it. It was just another sensation to overload her already struggling brain, and the hand kneading the opposite breast was just firm enough to bring her back to reality with each grope. Lady arched her back to press his face further into her chest and felt his purr of appreciation against her skin for it. 

The room felt unbearably hot, but Lady couldn’t bring herself to pull away. It had been so long since she’d let loose like this…  _ too long _ , really, and she felt desperate, like she would stop breathing if she didn’t keep pressing herself into the sensations. Eventually her breasts were released as her bed mate fell back into the pillows, licking his lips almost obscenely at her, though Lady thought he looked a little dazed as well. How long had they been like this? She honestly couldn’t tell anymore.

“Hm… spread your legs a little more,” he urged from beneath her as he slid his hands down under her thighs. Lady did as requested, groaning softly again as he began to squeeze and massage her inner thighs. The tugging and rubbing against her skin made a shiver of pleasure run through her as his hands crept closer to the creases of her legs. Lady didn’t care how foolish she looked as she hissed and snapped her hips harder on top of him, it just felt so  _ good _ .

Lady gasped out loud as fingertips ghosted along between her legs, ever-so-gently stroking across the junction of their bodies. She snapped her desperate gaze to him, ready to beg if need be. She needed  _ more _ of whatever the hell that was.

“Oh my god…” she breathed, unable to suppress the small shudder that passed through her and left goosebumps on her arms. “Don’t stop, don’t stop,” Lady begged, rolling her hips with even more fervor than before. This was exactly what she’d been looking for when she tottered out of the shop earlier that evening, drunk as all hell but ready for action. Lady would worry about the consequences later, right now she just needed him to  _ keep doing that _ .

One of her bed mate’s hands continued to grip her thigh, and the other stroked along her most sensitive bits with more zeal, exploring and swirling with a gentle yet hungry touch. Lady could feel her entire body coiling tight, and it wasn’t enough. She felt possessed as she threw herself down on his length repeatedly, until finally an explosion of heat and pleasure passed through her body and she couldn’t do much else but slump on top of his chest with an exhausted huff. 

“Shit…” she heard him murmur, but Lady could barely focus. She was vaguely aware of the sweat pouring down his face, and the strained and desperate look as he bared his teeth and kept thrusting up into her like a madman. She was so dizzy, the adrenaline and the alcohol leaving her disoriented now that she was coming down from her high. It was all Lady could do to cling onto him as he rode out his own orgasm with a vicious snarl.

A sharp, deep pain exploded in Lady’s neck as she held onto the thrashing body beneath her -- that bastard had bitten her! She didn’t have the energy for much else beyond a weak shove at his face to get him away, but he still clung on for a minute or so before releasing her flesh from his mouth. A little bite wasn’t much concern as she laid there and tried to catch her breath for another minute or so, and it was sort of comfortable on his chest.

Lady grunted after a while and awkwardly shifted her body up and away, wincing slightly as he slipped from inside her and she felt the aftermath draining down her thighs. Gross.

“Stay if you want,” she muttered, already feeling like she might pass out right then. She grabbed a few tissues from the night stand and tried to wipe herself off before giving up and throwing the remaining tissues over to her bed mate to clean himself. 

Something in Lady’s brain was telling her not to go to sleep and to stay up and sort this whole situation out, but it ultimately lost to her exhaustion and satisfaction, and she fell asleep almost immediately. Whatever it was… it could wait until the morning had come and some aspirin had been taken.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A hangover is the least of Lady's problems.

“Uuuuugh…” Lady moaned as she struggled upright in her bed. Everything was too bright and even the gentle whirring of the ceiling fan was sending a deep throbbing pain through her skull. Whatever the hell she’d gotten up to last night to leave her like this  _ couldn’t _ have been worth it. Thinking was hard though, so Lady decided to let last night’s mysteries be a problem for later and dragged herself into the bathroom for water and painkillers.

Lady grunted as she staggered through her apartment, noticing she was more than a little sore all over. Water and pills were snatched and quickly consumed, and then she laid her head down on the cool countertop of the bathroom sink. Lady sighed and closed her eyes, willing the medicine to work faster as she tried to piece her night together. Now that she had been awake for a few minutes and was more alert, everything was starting to come back.

“...Oh god, no,” Lady gasped to herself as she shot up, the sudden motion nearly making her puke. She could  _ not _ have slept with Vergil last night, no freaking way. 

The huntress stumbled out of the bathroom as fast as she could manage, nearly tripping over a used towel on the floor, and gazed at the bed in horror. Empty… good. That was good, great even -- no awkward morning-after conversations to be had. But this was bad… this whole thing was very, very bad.

Lady wanted to go back in time and throttle herself, but since she couldn’t, she would just have to deal. The memories did nothing but bring a wave of pure mortification over her as she remembered the gist of what had gone down. 

_ Dante had suggested that they all go out to ‘have some fun and let loose’ since he claimed he’d done nothing but work since he and Vergil had gotten back from the demon realm. Nico had gone back to stay with Nero and Kyrie, so it was just the twins, Trish, and herself. Lady hadn’t seen the harm, it wasn’t like she had anything better to do, and Dante had claimed he was actually going to pay for the drinks this time, so off to the local club they went. _

Lady scowled to herself as she thought back on how the whole night had been spent feeling  _ that gaze _ on her, and she couldn’t even say she minded it all that much. Yes, Vergil had done a lot of wrong, especially concerning her, but he seemed like he was actually trying to be a decent human now that he wasn’t lusting after power. Well, a decent _ half _ -human -- but the point was, he’d been pretty alright since getting back, so whatever he and Dante had worked out while they were gone had helped. 

Ever since the twins had returned Lady would be lying if she said she hadn’t let her eyes stray to Vergil on more than a couple of occasions. It probably wasn’t on purpose, but there were plenty of times he’d been wandering around the shop without a shirt to be seen, so it was kind of hard to ignore the view. It wasn’t just his looks, however, since Dante looked identical, though less-so now after all these years. There was just something about him that drew her in despite her best efforts to stay away. Lady wasn’t crazy though, so she had stayed far away from that whole situation… well, at least until last night.

_ The night had been going fine; Lady stayed mostly around Trish on the dance floor and tried to actually loosen up as requested, instead of the business-face she kept on most of the time. It was fun, just relaxing and throwing back a few drinks. At some point she recalled being roped into a drinking contest with Dante, but she threw in the towel before she ended up passing out, though everyone said she’d made a good effort. Vergil and Dante had gone next, but she hadn’t been paying much attention because it was too hard not to stare. _

_ It wasn’t until the group dragged themselves back to the shop once the club had closed that Lady had found herself in trouble. Trish had eventually vanished, probably to the bathroom, and Dante had made himself busy attempting to reheat some leftover pizza without setting the place on fire, so she found herself standing alone with Vergil in the front of the shop. They were having some sort of awkward stare-off, but the drinks had just made Lady bolder instead of nervous. _

_ “You see something you like?” Lady had asked, smirking just a bit as she sipped on the cheap beer that Dante had given her earlier. If she wasn’t so drunk, she’d have probably shot him instead for staring, the bastard. _

_ “Perhaps… would it bother you if I did?” Vergil had replied. Lady was a little pissed off that he didn’t sound as stupid as she did, but seeing him sway a little bit on his feet had made her feel a bit better. _

_ “Depends on what you were planning to do about it,” she answered before she could stop herself. She wasn’t too drunk to feel the mortification for that response, but the interested quirk of his eyebrows quickly distracted her from that. _

_ “Hm… would you be offended if I said I’d planned on going to your place and showing you exactly what I wanted to do about it?” Vergil asked, sipping his own beer with a smirk right back at her. Lady couldn’t help the warm flush on her face, but she was intrigued.  _

_ “Tch… arrogant bastard,” she snorted back at him. “If you think you can do something about it… meet me there in thirty,” Lady challenged, knowing he knew her address from the jobs she’d helped the twins with before. She’d never invited Vergil inside her apartment before, but it was better than staying here and embarrassing herself in front of the others. _

_ “Tell them I was tired and left. See you soon… maybe,” Lady instructed and then downed the rest of her drink. She chucked the can behind her into the nearby trash can and sauntered to the front door, her hips swaying a little more than necessary. Lady was certain Vergil was staring at her as she slipped out of the shop and swung the door shut behind her. She just hoped he wasn’t stupid enough to follow immediately after her and actually had some tact -- she wasn’t that drunk to not know how stupid this whole situation was… she just didn’t care. _

Lady sighed as she slumped back against the bathroom door, a deep grimace etched onto her face. She couldn’t deny that she’d enjoyed herself, because she definitely had, but the whole thing just left a weird taste in her mouth. Lady let out another sigh as she caught sight of the fingertip-shaped bruises on her thighs, though at least those were hidden pretty easily. Lady decided what she needed was a shower to clear her head and clean up, so she tottered back into the bathroom, eager to get rid of the grimy feeling all over her thighs from not cleaning up properly.

It was just as Lady was about to step into the shower that she caught her reflection above the sink and saw **_it_ ** , and stopped dead in her tracks.

“...What the actual FUCK?!” she snarled in horror and leapt in front of the mirror. Vergil was going to die.

There, right there on her neck for the world to see, was a nasty looking mark that could only be from a  **bite** . A very  _ hard _ bite that she now remembered happening while she was fucking that  _ stupid piece of shit demon _ . He was so dead -- how was she even supposed to HIDE this thing?

“Stupid son of a bitch… he’s dead. I’m going to murder him and no one can stop me,” Lady declared as she poked at the bite he’d left. She winced and dropped her hand, the wound still too tender to mess with. It had definitely closed up a lot, but the small smudges and dried flakes of blood told her how bad it was originally. It was almost funny, because she didn’t really remember it hurting much then compared to as bad as it looked now, but she had been drunk and horny at the time, so maybe that was it.

Lady just shook her head after poking at it some more and got into the shower. She would deal with this shit later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whelp, guess we'll see if Vergil lives or dies in the next chapter... lol. I'd love to read your comments -- and a big thank you to everyone who left me kudos, and everyone who took the time to read the last chapter! Thanks~


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Protective friends are great unless you're trying to hide a hickey.

Lady felt a little foolish as she wound the flimsy scarf around her neck, but she wasn’t sure what else to do. Sure, it was way too warm for that sort of accessory, but it was either  _ fashion _ , or she could let everyone see the mauling her neck had sustained last night. The latter wasn’t an option, and since she had planned to go on a job with the gang today, she had to cover up the best way she could. Trish might be cool and just tease her a little, but if any of them found out  _ who _ was the cause… well, she didn’t want to deal with it.

The huntress packed up all the extra gear she would need into a duffel bag and let herself out of her apartment. She felt on edge as she locked up and headed for the elevator, like everyone could SEE what she was hiding. Vergil was going to suffer, and --  _ oh shit _ , what if he was **there** today? Lady took a deep breath as she stepped into the elevator and tried to calm herself down; it was fine, everything was fine. It was just supposed to be her, Trish, and Dante, no sign of the troublemaker himself… hopefully. She threw an awkward smile at the elderly woman who entered the elevator with her and jammed on the button for the lobby, eager to get out of the confined space. This day was already giving her a bad feeling.

Lady all but bolted out of the apartment complex the second the elevator doors opened. She hopped on her bike, pausing only long enough to snap on her helmet and adjust her bag, before taking off for the shop. She had to calm down, but the anxiety she was usually so good at hiding was bubbling back up again. Lady wasn’t ashamed exactly… she was a grown woman. But the whole situation was beyond what she felt up to explaining, and she just didn’t feel like dealing with it. A drunken hook-up was one thing, and it wouldn’t be the first time, but she didn’t really want to broadcast it either.

The drive to the shop was short, thankfully, and Lady breathed a sigh of relief as she parked the bike. She was making herself sick over this, if the light-headedness she’d been experiencing during the drive had been anything to go by. She also felt a weird sort of energy thrumming through her as she approached the shop, though she chalked it up to nervousness about being found out, especially since she was covering what was essentially a hickey with a scarf like a damned teenager. 

Lady gave a courtesy knock on the shop’s front door, though she entered without waiting for an answer as usual -- that had only backfired once when Dante had been prancing around doing who-knows-what without any clothes on… talk about awkward. A shout from the kitchen had her heading that way, and the huntress found Trish and Dante carb-loading before the hunt. She reached out and snagged a piece of bacon from Dante’s plate, and sat down with a heavy sigh. Lady felt like she had run a marathon, though she flushed a little red when she remembered why.

“Cute scarf…” Trish teased, figuring out the reason why Lady was wearing it, though thankfully she didn’t seem to know the identity of the one who had kept Lady awake most of the night. Dante was oblivious to the whole thing, too distracted with his mouthful of pancakes to even pay them any mind. Lady just flipped her friend off and poured herself a glass of orange juice, hoping to wake up a little before they headed out -- she didn’t need to get maimed because she was unable to concentrate… the sex wasn’t that good, or so she told herself.

The longer the three of them sat at the table, the worse Lady felt. She could feel the sweat starting to bead around her hairline, and was she panting a little? Sure, the weather was a little warm for the scarf, but it was made of pretty flimsy material and it wasn’t like she was bundled up for the arctic or anything. Lady felt dehydrated too, downing a second glass of orange juice with a heavy gulp. Was she getting sick?

“Hey, uh… you don’t look so hot. You feeling’ okay?” Dante asked, nudging Lady with his foot. The action caused her to snap back to attention from where she’d been spacing out for the last few seconds, and she shook her head.

“I’m fine… just a little dizzy. I guess I overdid it last night,” Lady murmured, scrubbing her face with both of her hands. What the fuck was wrong with her? 

“Yeeeeah… no, sweetie. You look like shit,” Trish chided her as she reached over to feel Lady’s forehead. “You should go lay down, and take this thing off, jacket too,” the blonde urged as she carefully tugged on the scarf.

“Trish, no!” Lady hissed, trying to jerk away, but her reflexes weren’t what they normally would be, and the fabric fluttered gently to the table. “....Fuck,” she blurted out, trying to slap a hand over the bite. Great, now she was sick  _ and _ embarrassed.

An awkward silence settled over the table for a few seconds as everyone digested what had just happened. Lady felt her face flush deeply, and despite her desire to get up and high-tail it out of there, she couldn’t seem to move. The wide-eyed stares of her companions were setting her on edge though, and she finally hissed in annoyance at them.

“It’s nothing! Stop staring, damn it…” Lady growled. She moved to get up, but the vertigo from earlier hit her again and she almost fell out of the chair, only managing to stay upright because Trish grabbed her arm.

“...Lady. What happened? Who did this to you?!” Dante demanded as he leapt from his seat. Trish was faster though, and moved to crouch beside the huntress, gently tipping her head to the side to examine to wound.

“Who did what? It’s nothing!” Lady insisted, squirming as she tried to push Trish away. “Ugh get off, it’s just a flesh wound.” Really, this was why she didn’t want them to see it. Sure, it looked bad, but it was just a stupid bite mark from a stupid, ugly, idiotic, sexy, worthless, piece-of-shit demon, and this shit was exactly why she didn’t deal with them like this!

“Are you kidding me?!” Dante snapped, moving closer to argue with her some more. “It’s not  _ nothing _ , it’s a damned  _ mating mark _ !” he practically shouted. “Did this happen last night? You need to tell us now, this is serious!” the devil insisted as he gripped her by the shoulders.

Lady could only stare blankly at Dante, totally confused by what he was talking about. Mating… mark? Huh?

“...I ...don’t know what you’re talking about…” she drawled, shaking her head a little, both in confusion, and in an effort to clear the fuzziness away. Ugh, why did she feel so shitty so suddenly?

“Lady… sweetie…” Trish began, trying to be the calmer of the pair while Dante was practically steaming from the ears. “Someone  _ marked _ you. This bite, it’s not  _ normal _ . We need to kill whoever did this to you or you’re going to feel worse,” she explained calmly. “So you need to tell us what happened. Did something attack you on the way home?”

Lady continued to blink slowly, unsure if she was hearing correctly. They wanted to kill Vergil? Sure, she did as well, but why were they so mad at him over a drunken bang? Lady knew she wasn’t thinking clearly, but she also could tell Trish wasn’t telling her something. She couldn’t tell them who it was though, she’d rather die.

“I don’t… no, I wasn’t…” What was she supposed to say? Lady might have been a little disoriented, but she didn’t think, “Oh, yeah, I invited your twin brother over to rock my world, Dante. So this isn’t whatever you  _ think _ it is, it’s just embarrassing.” She was still lucid enough to know that there was no chance in hell she was telling anyone what went down.

“I’m fine, really,” Lady laughed nervously and lightly shoved Trish away from her. “It’s not a ‘mating mark’, or whatever you think,” the huntress insisted as she stood up, wobbling only a little. “I just had a little too much to drink, that’s all. I’m probably still a little drunk, I’m fine.” 

Lady took a step and wobbled again, and Dante reached out to grab her before she could slump into the wall. Yeah, she was just drunk, not sick, not ‘marked’, or whatever the hell everyone was talking about. Vergil wasn’t stupid enough to do that, and besides, it barely even hurt when he bit her, so she would  _ know _ if he did something else to her, right? She’d read enough sleazy romance novels to know that she should have felt  _ something big _ … well, besides the obvious.

“Who are you protecting?!” Dante demanded, his sharp tone one that Lady honestly couldn’t really recall hearing before. Even Trish was giving her a weird look, like she couldn’t tell whether to be concerned or disappointed.

“I’m not… please, just let it go, it was nothing rea--” Lady cut herself off as the man of the hour came strolling into the kitchen shirtless with only a pair of loose, dark blue pajama pants on. 

Whether he was just oblivious to the situation, or ignoring all the morning excitement was unclear as Vergil quietly bypassed the group and headed straight to the fridge. Lady felt herself scowl a little as he passed by them without so much as a ‘good morning’ and fetched himself a water bottle out of the fridge. She must have had less of an ‘annoyed’ look though and more of an ‘mmm mmm’ look on her face though, because Trish’s hand immediately shot to her mouth to stifle a giggle.

“Oh…” the blonde huntress choked out, suddenly looking a lot more entertained and a lot less-concerned. Lady didn’t think she liked that at all.

Dante took longer to pick up on what was happening, though after several seconds of glancing back and forth between his brother and Lady with enough force to make anyone’s neck hurt, he let out an inhuman growl. For his part, Vergil still seemed completely oblivious to the entire situation as he slurped from the water bottle he’d pulled from the fridge. 

“YOU!” Dante snarled and pointed an accusing finger at his brother. Lady just wanted to melt into the floor and disappear. 

Vergil finally turned around, acknowledging the group with little more than a bored expression as he sipped his water. Lady scowled a little more when he didn’t spare her much of a glance at all, though maybe she should have expected it.

“Me?” Vergil finally replied, his tone the epitome of unbothered as he took another sip. He was doing a pretty good job of keeping a straight face in Lady’s opinion.

“You fucking asshole! I let you stay here and give your worthless ass a chance, and you do this shit? How could you?! I’m going to blast your ass straight back to Hell!” Dante roared and grabbed Ebony from the table top. 

Vergil finally looked over, only just now seeming to notice that Lady was there. He blinked, and then his eyes widened a fraction as if something suddenly clicked in his head. Vergil instantly teleported out of the kitchen, the water bottle left behind to spill all over the floor. 

“Get back here so I can kill you!” Dante shouted and launched himself out of the kitchen to chase after his brother. Lady could only stare in the direction they’d vanished in, completely confused by what had just happened.

“...Well, that went well,” Trish sighed as she helped Lady up. “Come on, let’s lay you down so I can go break them up before someone dies. Pretty sure Dante thinks that Vergil ambushed you or something,” she explained as she helped Lady out of the kitchen and to the couch.

“That’s not… it wasn’t like that,” Lady sighed as she flopped down. “I was drunk, but he didn’t…” she protested, only to be waved off by Trish.

“Oh, I’m  _ sure _ . I can’t say I blame you, when he advertises it as much as he does,” the blonde snickered softly. “Just stay here, you can tell me  **all** the details after I separate these two toddlers,” she winked and strutted away. 

Lady sighed and gave a nod as she relaxed into the couch. She should have just stayed in bed today. The increasing amount of gunshots in the distance didn’t even bother her as she closed her eyes and tried to forget the entire morning. It was too early for this shit.


End file.
